Seremos libres
by Auryl
Summary: Prisioneros. En cuerpo, pensamiento y alma. Así se sienten cada noche, abocados a representar el mismo escenario que desean olvidar, demasiado atrapados como para intentar pensar en libertad. :HouseCuddy:


_Disclaimer_: Bryan se alegrará de que le de un respiro con mis fics nomas :) Creo que le empezaba a amargar a mi pobre, presionandole a cada disclaimer :P Así que puedo decir alto y claro, ni un pedacito de House, MD ni Superman Returns xDDD es mío (aún)

_Pairing:_ HousexCuddyxAngst. Porque ya es otro ot3 ;)

_BSO_: Shape of my heart (León), La lista de Schindler, y Now we are free (Gladiator). Tres grandes BSO de tres grandes películas ;)

Sé que estuve desaparecida por eones, sin apenas pasarme por acá. No saben cuánto lo lamento. Sobretodo porque me temo que no apareceré más hasta dentro de un tiempo :S Orale, espero que pase rapido. No saben cuanto las echo de menos... me emociona ver que aún se siguen acordando de mí n.n

Hace tiempo que me siento frustrada al intentar escribir Huddy, como creo que habrán notado n//n Por eso quería regalarlas este (el último en una temporada). Gracias por dar fuerzas, por estar aca (no importa cuándo, y el dónde es suficientemente relativo) a cada una de vosotras. Todas. Aunque apenas haya intercambiado una o dos palabras con las más nuevas, sepan que las seguí tan cerca cuanto pude :P A mis "veteranas", orale :P Huddles, Huddys, Hamerons, Wilddys, CamChase... Nos empeñamos en poner fronteras y todos aportamos algo siempre.

Sois unos encantos. All of you ;)

**Seremos libres**

And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one  
Those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear are lost

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape of my heart  
**Sting** - Shape of my heart

Boca arriba y desnudo, extendía los brazos en cruz sobre las sábanas, mirando el techo. Se mordía la boca para que no se obviase en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación compartida la respiración aún afanosa de sus pulmones, el sudor resbalando por la piel y el frío de la noche perlando su cuerpo. No sabía – o prefería no querer saber – cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Hubo un tiempo en que sí, cuando estaban comenzando y eran conscientes del dolor, el tiempo en que cada noche antes de besarla se preguntaba y reprochaba por qué estaban destruyendo lo que ellos habían levantado.  
Por qué lo permitían.  
Por qué accedían.  
Por qué no se detenían.  
Pero no ahora. Ya no eran dueños de sí mismos. Ahora necesitaba de ese dolor común y esa rabia para poder seguir. Necesitaba su mordisco de amargura y el tinte carmín de sus uñas en la espalda. Necesitaba saber que la había encarcelado para verse libre. Mantenía los ojos dilatados en el techo, mirando sin ver, obstinado, empeñado, caprichoso como un niño en no reflejar la tensión que se manifestaba en cada una de sus arrugas. Empecinado en no sentir. Ojos que no ven…

Cuddy terminó de subirse la cremallera de la falda, con los labios relajados. El carmín que los había cubierto se hallaba perdido en algún rincón de la almohada. En silencio, recogió la blusa del suelo y se la pasó por los brazos. El roce de la tela la hizo estremecerse, y en lo más íntimo se preguntó una vez más por qué no se había negado. No quiso pensar demasiado en la respuesta.  
Quiso saber qué hacer cuando has perdido el control de tus instintos.  
Se abrochó el último botón. Se había convertido en una dependencia insana, como todas las suyas. Tenía la molesta costumbre de necesitar esa clase de cosas que se vuelven contra ti. Cada noche junto a él se envenenaban mutuamente, entre las lágrimas que escapan en forma de gemidos y los arañazos que se hunden en la carne como cicatrices. Su forma de dar libertad al dolor. No hay otra. Nunca la hubo.  
Había vendido su voluntad al diablo. Lo único que era enteramente suyo se había contaminado, ensuciado, pervertido.  
Se frotó la mejilla antes de ponerse los zapatos.

Los tacones se alejaban de la cama, como marcando el ritmo al que se abría el abismo entre los dos. Demasiado rápido. Así había sido desde siempre y ya ninguno concebía otra forma de despedirse. Ella posó la mano en la puerta y él giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La templanza que se mantenía firme en el espacio que los separaba, quemaba.

.-Seremos libres. – musitó en el último minuto. Una justificación vana, inútil, cliché por absurda, que los salvaría de consumirse en la culpa hasta la noche siguiente. Cuddy bajó las pestañas, cerrando los ojos como si hubiese sentido un golpe seco en el pecho.  
.-Hace tiempo que dejamos de serlo.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó su espalda, sin llorar. Sólo murmuró que había olvidado su bolso en el sofá. Afuera llovía, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir frío en el cuerpo.  
_Seremos libres.  
_Alguna noche no lo dirán. Ni se verán atados por el compromiso de las palabras, de las miradas y del "te quiero" tras hacer el amor. Se sentirán libres de verdad.


End file.
